Parte de Mi
by electrico10
Summary: (AU TLH) Lincoln Loud fue el único hijo de la familia Loud que nació con poderes, siendo obligado por sus padres a seguir un camino que nunca quiso seguir.


Parte de Mi

En este mundo, los superpoderes comenzaron a aparecer poco a poco entre los humanos. Lo que antes se consideraba anormal, ahora es normal. Puede ser fantástico para muchos humanos tener un poder: escupir fuego, controlar el agua, disparar rayos, tener mucha fuerza, volar, etc. Para muchos, una bendicion. Pero para otros, una maldición.

¿Cuando un talento, un don, o una habilidad, pasa de ser algo fantástico, a ser algo que desearías nunca haber tenido?

Segun un estudio, los niños despiertan sus poderes máximo a los 4 años. Deberian haber heredado el poder del padre, o la madre, o de ambos. Por cada generación, los poderes van mejorando gradualmente.

En un tranquilo pueblo llamado Royal Woods, ubicado en el estado de Michigan, Estados Unidos, una pareja de heroes se habia conocido por casualidad, cuando ambos fueron a detener a un villano local. Estos heroes eran Rita y Lynn.

Rita tiene el poder de emitir un destello blanco, siendo su nombre de heroina "Destello Blanco". Lynn tiene el poder de emitir un destello negro, siendo su nombre de heroe "Caballero del Brillo Negro". Ambos se enamoraron a primera vista y comenzaron a salir juntos. Su relación avanzó hasta el punto que llegaron a casarse, convirtiéndose en el señor y la señora Loud.

La pareja en su primer año de casados, fueron bendecidos con su primera hija, Lori Loud, quien a temprana edad, parecia estar apegada con los teléfonos y el golf. Despues tuvieron a su segunda hija, Leni Loud, quien le fascinaba la ropa, y años mas tarde demostro ser algo "especial". Al año que nació Leni, tuvieron a su tercera hija, Luna Loud, que demostraba tener habilidad en los instrumentos. Y al año siguiente, tuvieron a su cuarta hija, Luan Loud, que tenía una risa particular, y parecía tener apego por las bromas y hacer reir. Y al año siguiente, tuvieron a su quinta hija, Lynn jr Loud, quien era muy enérgica. Ellos querian mucho a sus hijas y ellas a ellos con todo el corazón. Con lo que ganaban, las inscribieron en establecimientos privados para que tuvieran una mejor educación. Las hijas veian a sus padres como sus mayores héroes, y soñaban con ser heroinas como ellos...pero pronto se darían cuenta de quienes eran en realidad.

Cuando Lori tenia ya 5 años de edad, los señores Loud notaron algo extraño: Lori no habia despertado su poder, asi que fueron a un medico para saber cual era el poder que Lori despertaria. Asi que le hicieron un diagnóstico a su ADN.

-¿Y cual es el diagnóstico, doctor?-Rita.

-¿Por que sus poderes no han despertado?-Lynn sr.

-Doctor, ¿estoy enferma?-Lori.

-Hicimos los exámenes correspondientes. Incluso los repetimos 3 veces para confirmarlo. Señor y señora Loud, su hija, Lori Loud...no tiene poderes.-

-¡¿No tiene poderes?!-la pareja alarmada.

-Lo siento, pero Lori es parte del 25% de la población humana que nace sin poderes.-le muestra una figura de la doble cadena que es el ADN.-En los recientes avances en la genética, hemos descubierto la localización y configuración exacta del gen del superpoder. Al parecer, dependiendo de la configuración del codigo genético del gen superpoder, las probabilidades de que un humano nazca con poderes, seran altas, o bajas. En caso de Lori, no presentó este gen.-

-¿Significa...que no podre...ser una heroina como mamá y papá?-Lori apunto de romper en llanto.

-Lo siento mucho, pequeña. Pero si quieres, podrias ser bombero, policia, o paramedico. Ellos tambien son heroes.-

De regreso a la casa, los señores Loud estaban desilusionados.

-Lo siento...mamá. Lo siento...papá.-Lori cabizbaja. Los Loud solo la miraron con desilusión.

A la hora de dormir, Lori habia bajado por un vaso de agua. Sin que sus padres la notaran, Lori se asomó a la habitación de sus padres, ya que los escuchó hablar.

-¡Que desilusión! ¡Una hija con falla!-Lynn sr.

-¡No te quejes! ¡Debió sacarlo de tu familia! ¡En la mía nunca ha habido fallas!-Rita.

-¡Oye, no te desquites conmigo! ¡No es mi culpa que Lori sea una falla! Y en cualquier caso, tenemos a Leni, Luna, Luan y Lynn. Tener una falla es muy posible, 2 poco probable, 3 dificil, pero 4 ya es casi imposible, y 5...ya es imposible.-Lynn sr.

Lori escuchó todo y regreso a su habitación, poniéndose a llorar. Aunque tenia 5 años, tenia la suficiente inteligencia como para saber que sus padres hablaban de ella. Incluso ya sus compañeros de kinder le decían falla.

Pasó el tiempo, y las cosas se estaban poniendose dificiles para las hermanas Loud. Pese a que demostraron que tenían talentos, los señores Loud no les importaba otra cosa mas que al menos una de ellas siguiera sus pasos y se convirtieran en heroina. Lori comenzo a sentir el poco aprecio de sus padres, puesto a que dejaron de darle cariño y apenas le dirigian la palabra para darle tareas y deberes sensillos, o para preguntarle si le ha ido bien en la escuela. La sacaron de la escuela privada y la transfirieron a una pública, ya que no querían gastar de mas por una "falla".

Con el pasar del tiempo, Leni, Luna y Luan tambien serian diagnosticadas como unas sin poderes cuando cumplieran 5 años cada una. Y al igual que Lori, dejaron de ser tratadas con cariño y ahora los Loud eran frios con ellas. Lori, al ser la mayor, sintió que debía ser la persona que debería darles el apoyo a sus hermanas. Apoyo y cariño que sus padres dejaron de darles. Pero si las cosas en casa estuvieran malas, en la escuela tambien comenzaron a ser molestadas por sus compañeros de escuelas. Lori tuvo que forjar un duro caracter para defender a sus hermanas, aun si no podia hacerlo, debido a que tenian ciertas desventajas con algunos compañeros de clase por sus poderes. Se habia convertido a su corta edad casi en una segunda madre...o mejor dicho en la madre de sus hermanas.

En casa, Lori estaba consolando a Leni, Luna y Luan.

-¡Mamá y papá no nos quieren!-

-¡Nos dicen inutiles!-

-¡¿Por que son asi con nosotras?!-

-Chicas, tranquilas. Aun nos tenemos a nosotras. Yo las protegere y las animare en lo que quieran ser. Literalmente estaré siempre con ustedes.-

-¡Gracias, Lori!-Leni, Luna y Luan.

Pasó el tiempo. 2 años despues de que Lynn habia nacido, los señores Loud tuvieron a su sexto y unico hijo varón, Lincoln Loud, que nació con el cabello blanco.

-Un hijo varón.-Lynn sr cargando a Lincoln.-Espero que tampoco seas una falla, porque eres el único que puede continuar con mi apellido.-Mira ek cabello de Lincoln.-Nació con el cabello blanco. ¿Crees que sea una señal?-

-No lo se, Lynn.-Rita.-Mi padre también tiene cabello blanco por albinismo.-

Y 3 años después, nació el séptimo hijo y sexta hija, Lucy Loud, que nació con el cabello negro.

-Tiene cabello negro. ¿Será una señal de que no es una inutil?-

-Espero que lo sea.-

Los señores Loud estaban pendientes de Lynn, quien era mas enérgica y tenía talento en el deporte. Aun no le habian hecho el diagnóstico, pero tenían las esperanzas de que esta vez Lynn si tenia poderes. Estaban ansiosos de saber si tenia poderes, y cuando fueron al médico, el diagnóstico fue...negativo. Algo que los señores Loud tambien lo tomaron con mucha frustración.

En casa de los Loud, Rita y Lynn sr estaban mas que molestos.

-¡Otra falla mas! ¡Ya van 5!-

-Aun nos quedan Lincoln y Lucy.-

-Sabes algo, mejor rindamonos. Esta claro que nuestros hijos serán defectuosos.-

-Al menos tienen talento en algo. No seran unas completas fracasadas. Solo nos queda adoptar a algun niño con poderes, o esperar a que nuestros futuros nietos tengan mejor suerte.-

-¡¿Suerte?! ¡No tuvinos nada de suerte! ¡Todos nuestros hijos son errores! ¡Fallas que no deberian existir!-

Tanto Lynn jr, como las otras Loud escucharon todo. Lori las consuela mientras lloraban. Lynn era la unica que en lugar de llorar, estaba llena de rabia.

-¡No soy una falla!-

-Controlate, Lynn.-Lori.

-¡Mamá y papá no nos quieren! ¡Dicen que no deberiamos existir!-

Lynn patea una pelota, la cual rebota por varias paredes, hasta que le iba a caer a Lincoln, que estaba mirando a a sus hermanas llorar.

Una explosión se escucha. Los señores Loud rápidamente fueron a ver que estaba ocurriendo, y lo que sucedió fue lo inesperado: Lincoln se protegió con ambas manos, por las cuales lanzó un destello blanco y negro.

-¡Lincoln!-Rita anonadada.

-¡Lincoln!-Lynn sr sorprendido.

Ambos abrazan rápidamente a Lincoln.

-¡Por fin! ¡Un hijo perfecto!-Rita.

-¡Y es mi hijo varón! ¡No podria estar mas que orgulloso! ¡Continuará con nuestro legado como héroes, y continuará nuestro apellido!-

Y pasado el tiempo, Lincoln fue transferido a un establecimiento privado. Los Loud complacian a Lincoln en lo que queria. Tambien le hablaban y le enseñaban cosas de héroes. En cuanto a las hijas, cada una comenzó a desenvolverse en sus respectivos talentos...pero seguían siendo consideradas unas "fallas" para sus padres y conocidos.

-¡Papa, mamá! ¡Gané el primer lugar en el campeonato infaltil del mini golf!-Lori enseñandole su trofeo.

-Bien por ti.-Rita.

-Dile a tus hermanas que bajen. Saldremos esta tarde.-Lynn sr.

-¿Donde vamos?-Lori.

-Las dejaremos con su tía Ruth. Llevaremos a Lincoln a la convencion de heroes para estimular su interés por el heroismo.-

Lori se habia desilusionado. Aunque se lo esperaba.

En otra ocasión:

-Mamá, papá, me escogieron en el teatro para el papel principal. Se trata de...-

-Ahora no, Luan. Estamos ocupados. Vamos a entrenar a Lincoln. Aun no domina bien sus poderes.-Lynn sr.

-La obra es la otra semana.-

Y no fueron a verla, pero si Lori y el resto de las mayores que Lincoln.

Luna habia compuesto una canción y la cantó con una guitarra. Los Loud simplemente le felicitaron con un "no está mal", antes de llevar a Lincoln a entrenar sus poderes.

Cuando Lincoln ya tenia 6 años, Lucy 3, y las nuevas hermanas, las gemelas Lana y Lola Loud, de 1 año, Lincoln, en los primeros días en la escuela primaria, llegó feliz a la casa, muy emocionado, con un dibujo en las manos.

-¡Mamá, papá! ¡Miren mi dibujo!-

-¡Esta hermoso, Lincoln!-Rita.

-¡Esto merece un premio! ¡¿Que quiere de regalo nuestro futuro heroe número 1?!-Lynn sr.

-¡Quiero ser dibujante!-Lincoln.

-Claro. Ser un heroe y un dibujante.-

-Me gustan los heroes, pero me gustaria mas ser dibujante de comics.-

-¿Y por que? Es mucho mejor ser un héroe que un dibujante. Los dibujantes no son tan reconocidos a diferencia de los heroes. Los heroes lo tienen todo, Lincoln. Fama, reconocimiento, lujos, dinero.-

-Puedes ser lo que quieras, Lincoln, pero ser un héroe es tu prioridad. Debes ser un gran heroe como tu padre y yo.-

Lincoln demostraba tener talento en el dibujo. Talento que solo podia disfrutar brevemente, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo era obligado a sus padres a entrenar duramente.

El tiempo pasó. Para decepción de los Loud, que anhelaban tener mas hijos con poderes, se desilusionaron porque Lucy, Lana y Lola no tenian poderes. Aunque si ciertos talentos como la poesia, la plomeria, y los concursos de belleza, pero seguian siendo "fallas" para ellos. Al igual que las demas mayores Loud, Lucy y Lana eran ignoradas por sus padres, pero Lori se hizo cargo de ellas. Lynn y Lola eran las únicas hermanas que aun no se rendían y hacian todo lo posible para que sus padres las tomaran en cuenta, pero apenas recibian un "que bien" cortante y que sonaba con desinterés.

Lisa, la decima hijo y novena hija Loud, demostró a corta edad ser una genio superdotada. Los señores Loud parecian tambien estar emocionados, por creer que podria ser el indicio de que tuviera un poder, pero Lisa...solo tenía un alto IQ, y nada más.

-¡Que frustrante! ¡Solo Lincoln tiene poderes!-

-¿Sabes que, Lynn? Rindamonos. Esta claro que solo los varones tendran poderes. Supongo que tu tampoco tendras poderes.-Rita mirando en sus brazos a su undecimo hijo y decima hija Loud: Lily.

-Almenos no son completas inutiles. Son buenas en algo. Aun podemos estar con la cabeza en alto. Y podrían serles utiles a Lincoln cuando sea un heroe y tenga su propia agencia.

La mayoria de las Loud estaban escuchando lo que dijeron. Lori consuela a sus hermanas menores, pero Lynn jr se alejo con rabia y se pone llorar, mientras golpeaba un saco de boxeo. No soportaba el hecho de que sus padres la vieran como una inferior. En cuanto a sus vidas sociales, Lori se le declaró a Bobby, pero este lo rechazó, y la humilló ante todos. Leni, pese a lo buena que era con los demas, era molestada tanto por no tener poderes, como tambien por ser poco inteligente. Luna, pese a su talento musical, la banda en la que estaba la chica que le gustaba, Sam, no la quizo aceptar. Luan tuvo un poco mas de suerte. Fundó su propio negocio de payasa/mimo para las fiestas de cumpleaños. Almenos no era discriminada, y pudo conseguir un lugar en el teatro, pero sus compañeros la miraban como una inferior. Lynn pudo entrar a los clubes deportivos, pero sus compañeros la miran como una inferior, y algunos buscan sacarla. Lucy almenos era mas aceptada por sus compañeros góticos, los cuales ya eran molestados por los demas, porque los ven como raros. En caso de Lucy, rara e inútil. Lana tambien sufrió la discriminación y la marginación. Pudo encontrar la amistad en los animales que tanto amaba, relacionandose mas con ellos que con los humanos. Lola también sufrio la discriminación y la marginación. Aunque lograba ganar en los concursos de bellezas, sus rivales la molestaban constantemente y algunas tomaban represalias despues de los concursos. Lisa pudo encontrar aceptación en la comunidad científica, pero no en la escuela. Almenos pudo arreglarselas para poder salir antes. Y Lily, posiblemente le espera un destino similar a la mayoria de sus hermanas.

Lincoln Loud parecia ser el único que tenia una vida completamente feliz...o eso parecia ser. Él amaba a sus hermanas, pero Rita y Lynn sr le prohibian jugar o pasar tiempo con ellas, y lo obligaban a entrenar y a hacer otras cosas para "animarlo" a ser un heroe. De vez en cuando, Lincoln solia ver a sus hermanas en sus actividades, aunque siempre acababa siendo alejado a la fuerza por sus padres, o solo se quedaba "viendolas divertirse". Tampoco los días de escuela, Lincoln tenia tiempo para estar con sus hermanas, ya que tambien estaba obligado a participar en los clubes deportivos de la escuela privada. Lori sabia de esto, pero las Loud tenian prohibido acercarse a Lincoln. Y en una ocasión, Leni lo intentó para darle un regalo: un sueter hecho por ella misma, pero recibió una bofetada por su madre, quien ademas le quitó el sueter y lo tiró a la basura.

En cuanto a Lincoln y su vida social lejos de la familia, la mayoria de sus "amigos" eran engreidos y que se jactan de sus poderes o de quienes son sus padres. En el fondo, a Lincoln no le agradaban. De hecho, nunca les pidio ser sus amigos. Ellos solo se le acercaron a hablarle y seguían haciéndolo. Ninguno era realmente su amigo.

Actualidad: (Lori 17; Leni 16; Luna 15; Luan 14; Lynn 13; Lincoln 11; Lucy 8; Lana y Lola 6; Lisa 4; Lily 1).

Era un día sábado. Rita y Lynn sr tenian que asistir a una conferencia fuera de Royal Woods, dejando a los 11 hijos Loud solos. Mientras las hijas estaban en sus propias actividades, a Lincoln le dejaron una lista de actividades que tenía que realizar, cosa que en realidad no hizo, y se dedicó a dibujar. Lola lo grabó durante todo el día. Pensaba que demostrando que Lincoln desobedecio a sus padres, ganaria mas aprecio de parte de ellos. Y cuando ya terminó la hora del almuerzo, Lincoln quizo llevarle pizza a Lynn, ya que no habia bajado a almorzar.

-Lynn, aqui tienes pizza.-Lincoln. Vio que Lynn estaba entrenando en su habitación y lo ignoró.-Lynn, se está enfriando. Deberias comer.-

-¡La pizza engorda!-

-Pero es tu favorita. Si no la quieres, se la daré a Lana.-

-¡Dasela a Lana o a quien sea! ¡No me interesa!-

-¿Estas molesta por algo, Lynn?-

-...-

-Si estas molesta por algo, puedes decirnos y podemos ayudarte.-

Lynn habia dejado de ejercitarse. Se seca el sudor.

-No...no hay nada que puedas hacer.-

-¿Estas segura, Lynn? Puede que si pueda ayudarte o las chicas puedan.-

-...¿Puedes darnos poderes?-

-Eh...no. No puedo.-

-Entonces no hay nada que puedas hacer.-

-¿Te molesta que no tengas poderes?-

Lynn estaba con ira. Ira que estaba por liberar.

-¿Sabes lo que es frustrante, Lincoln? Ser juzgada toda tu vida por no haber nacido igual que al resto. Que seas visto con lastima o con asco por quienes se creen ser superiores a ti, porque tienen algo que tu no tienes. ¡¿Sabes como se siente, Lincoln?! ¡¿Sabes lo que se siente ser vista como una falla?! ¡¿Como una inutil?! ¡¿Ser molestada por todos los que saben que no tienes poderes?! ¡¿Lo sabes?! ¡¿Lo sabes, Lincoln?!-

-N...no...-

-¡Claro que no lo sabes! ¡Tu no sabes nada, Lincoln! ¡No sabes lo que se siente ser visto de esa forma! ¡Que todo el mundo te discrimine, te moleste, y te hagan la vida imposible por no ser igual a otros! ¡Que te juzguen sin siquiera conocerte!-

-Lynn...yo no...-

-¡No se por que te digo estas cosas! ¡Tu has vivido toda una vida llena de elogios! ¡Tienes todo lo que ninguna de nosotras tiene! ¡Tienes amigos, respeto de los demás, mamá y papá te elogian por tus logros!-

-...Yo nunca pedi tener esta vida, Lynn. Nose por que fui el único de nosotros que nacio con poderes. Pero yo no soy como esas personas que las molestan a ustedes. ¿Por que nunca dijeron nada?-

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡¿Crees que le importamos a mamá y papá?! ¡Si no fuera porque somos buenas en algo que no tenga nada que ver con heroes, quizas se hubieran desecho de nosotras! ¡Nos consideran como fallas! ¡Como errores! ¡Algo que no debe existir! ¡Ellos mismos lo han dicho!-

-Pero yo no las veo de esa forma.-

-Si, claro. ¿Por que deberíamos creer en eso? Nunca te has preocupado por nosotras. Siempre te la pasas en tu entrenamiento, en tus tontos dibujos. Nunca tienes tiempo para interesante en nosotras.-

-¿Y si fuera al reves? ¿Que pensarias de mi? ¿Seria un inutil? ¿Sentirias vergüenza por tener un hermano sin poderes? Yo no siento vergüenza por tenerlas a ustedes como hermanas. Yo las quiero. Y si pudiera, haría cualquier cosa porque sean felices.-

-Y si hablas en serio, ¿por que nunca hiciste nada? Tu tambien eres nuestro hermano y eres mayor que 5 hermanas y el único con poderes. ¿Donde estabas cuando nos molestaban a todas? ¿Donde estabas cuando nos humillaban? ¿Donde estabas cuando se burlaban de nosotras? ¡Eres igual que mamá y papá! ¡Eres igual que todas esas personas que nos discriminan! ¡Solo se preocupan por si mismos y alardear de sus poderes!-

-Lynn...yo...-

-¡Fuera de mi habitación! ¡Ojalá no hubieras nacido!-

Lincoln pasó toda la tarde solo en su habitación. Se sentía mal. Parte de lo que dijo Lynn era verdad. Él nunca habia ayudado a sus hermanas, porque estaba ocupado complaciendo los deseos de sus padres en ser el mejor heroe del mundo.

Cuando Rita y Lynn sr regresaron, Lola aun seguia con la idea de mostrar el video. Se los entregó a los señores Loud, quienes lo vieron, y solo dijeron de manera fria y cortante.

-Ya tenemos cámaras. No necesitamos a una falla como espia.-

Ambos se fueron directamente a la habitación de Lincoln.

-¡Lincoln Loud! ¡¿Que significa esto?!-

-¡Pasaste todo el día sin entrenar! ¡Y en lugar de eso, te la pasaste dibujando!-

Lincoln solo se quedó mirandolos.

-¡Danos una buena razón del por que no entrenaste!-

Lincoln los mira directo a los ojos.

-No quiero ser un heroe.-

-¡¿Que dijiste?!-

-¡Que no quiero ser un heroe!-

-¡¿De que estas hablando, Lincoln?! ¡Los Loud han sido heroes por generaciones! ¡Tu eres el único que puede seguir la tradición de mi familia!-

-¡Y naciste con nuestros poderes combinados en ti! ¡Tienes el poder suficiente para convertirte en el heroe número 1 del país! ¡¿Y dices que no quieres ser un héroe?!-

-Creo que darte demasiado tiempo en tus dibujitos tontos te esta afectando la cabeza.-

-Si ser un heroe, significa convertirme en personas como ustedes, prefiero ser un dibujante.-

-¿Personas como nosotros?-

-¿Que hay de mis 10 hermanas? Ustedes las ignoran y las dejan de lado. Las consideran unas fallas y nunca las han apoyado. Yo no me convertire en esa clase de persona.-

-Tus hermanas no nacieron con poderes. Enfrenta la realidad, Lincoln. En este mundo, el poder lo es todo. Los fuertes viven, y los débiles mueren. ¿Que clase de futuro tendrán esas fallas?-

-Si las conservamos, es porque todas te pueden ser utiles cuando te conviertas en un heroe. Quizas en tu empresa de heroes, como oficinistas, mecánica, doctora, etc.-

-Mis hermanas no son unas fallas. Todas son buenas en algo. Y aunque no lo fueran, nadie decide por ellas quien es una falla y quien no. Para mi, todas mis hermanas son perfectas tal como son.-

-Tonto. No sabes nada de la realidad. Vamos a ser mas duros contigo de ahora en adelante.-

-No me convertire en un heroe.-

-¡Te convertiras en heroe y es nuestra última palabra!-

-¿O que me van a hacer? ¿Me golpearan? ¿Me matarán? Adelante...No me convertire en heroe.-

Y los señores Loud golpearon a Lincoln, que nisiquiera se defendió. Recibio todos los golpes y ataques de sus padres, pese a que le gritaban "¡Defiendete! ¡Vas a ser un heroe! ¡No puedes dejar que te aplasten así de facil!". A lo que Lincoln solo respondia con "No me convertire en heroe".

Lincoln, luego de varios ataques, quedo inconciente. Fue llevado a su habitación. Sus padres estaban esperando a que despertara, mientras las Loud estaban afuera de la habitación, escuchando todo.

-Al fin despertaste.-

-¿Que quieren? ¿Seguir golpeandome?-

-Lincoln Loud. En primer lugar, somos tus padres. Asi que nos debes respeto. Y segundo, no queremos otra pelea contigo.-

-Te hemos dado muchas libertades...demasiadas. Talves debemos ser mas persuasivos.-

Lincoln nota que no estaban sus juguetes, videojuegos, comics, cuaderno de dibujos, y solo quedaban su cama, muebles, y ropa.

-Asi que me quitaron mis cosas.-

-Si vas a ser un heroe, no puedes distraerte con nada.-

-Me lo quitaron todo. ¿Que mas van a hacerme ahora? ¿Quitarme la cama? ¿Mi ropa? ¿Hacerme dormir en el patio?-

-No se por que siempre estabas interesado en relacionarte con esas fallas a que llamas hermanas. Talvez tambien sean una distracción.-

Lincoln abrió bien grande los ojos, al igual que las hermanas Loud.

-No se...-

-¿Atreverían? Son solo fallas. Con lo que saben hacer, les alcanzará para algun empleo de quinta, asi que no hay ningun problema con dejarlas...ir.-

Lincoln estaba nervioso. Lo habian acorralado.

-Veo que por fin lo entiendes.-

-Cuando te recuperes de esas heridas, tu entrenamiento comenzará denuevo.-

-Y ni se te ocurra distraerte con esas fallas.-

Desde ese día, el comportamiento de Lincoln cambió: se volvió una persona fría, su mirada no transmitia emociones, excepto cuando estaba con sus padres, o despues de hablar con ellos, que es cuando su mirada reflejaba odio y rencor. Sentia desprecio por si mismo. Nacio con los poderes de las 2 personas que mas odiaba en este mundo. Su apariencia física también comenzó a cambiar: su cabello adquirió un color negro, y sus ojos un color amarillo brillante. Ni el mismo sabía el por que. ¿Un efecto secundario de su poder? ¿O algo mucho mas que solo un efecto secundario? Pero eso a él no le interesaba.

4 años despues:

Durante los 4 años que han pasado, Lori se graduó, pero fue hechada de la casa Loud. Por suerte, el dinero que habia ahorrado por años le permitió comprarse una casa. Pudo encontrar un trabajo en una compañia de teléfonos. Leni, Luna y Luan también fueron hechadas de la casa Loud, pero Lori las dejó vivir en su casa. Leni consiguió un trabajo en el centro comercial como vendedora en una tienda de ropa, Luna consiguió trabajo en una tienda de discos, y Luan consiguió trabajo en una taberna en la que aveces la dejan hacer un stand up comedy cuando no hay comediantes suficientes. Lynn estaba en los clubes deportivos. Su talento en el deporte la ayudó a bajar la discriminación, aunque sigue siendo molestada. Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lily siguen sufriendo el bullying en la escuela. Aunque Lucy era la unica en tener amigos. Lisa se graduó antes. Por suerte no era victima de bulliyng de parte de sus colegas científicos, ya que la mayoria fueron nerds bulleados y que comprendian su dolor. Tambien vive en la casa de Lori. Las hermanas Loud esperan a que todas se graduen para poder estar todas reunidas. Sobretodo Lori, quien ya se sentia mal por dejar a sus hermanas menores solas, y por su hermano Lincoln, quien es prácticamente un prisionero del chantaje de sus padres.

Lincoln entró a una prestigiosa escuela de heroes. Sin embargo, era poco sociable. Solo hablaba cuando habia que hacer alguna actividad. Era el mejor de su clase. Cuando alguien queria hablarle sobre sus poderes o sus padres, él siempre miraba a esa persona con una mirada intimidante que hacia que la mayoria reaccionara con miedo y se alejara. Aun habia odio y rencor hacia sus padres, y no solía usar todo su poder, dado a que no le gustaba usarlo.

Un tiempo despues, se celebró un torneo en la escuela de heroes. Toda la familia Loud habia asistido, incluyendo a las hermanas Loud, quienes asistieron sin que Rita y Lynn sr se enteraran.

Todos los estudiantes se preparaban para el torneo. Lincoln fue el último en salir de los camerinos. Al salir, se topa con Lynn sr.

-¿Como te sientes, campeón? ¿Listo para demostrarles al mundo lo que vale el linaje Loud?-

-...-Lincoln sin mirarlo.-...Lo que digas.-con una mirada de odio.

-Mas te vale dar todo lo mejor de ti. Tienes mi poder y el de tu madre. Unos poderes muy grandes como para impresionar a todos y no hacer el ridículo. Si pierdes de una manera humillante...ya sabes lo que les pasará a esas fallas que tenemos en casa.-Se va con una expresión seria.

El torneo comenzó con unas preeliminares en el que habia que eliminar sacando del cuadrilatero a los demas parricipantes, hasta que solo quedaran 8. La mayoria se fue tras Lincoln, quien generó un gran campo de energia que sacó a varios participantes de una vez. Con bolas de energia, patadas, y otros ataques, Lincoln saco a la mayoria del cuadrilátero.

-Ese testarudo...-Lynn sr.-No esta peleando con su máximo poder.-

-Dale tiempo, Lynn.-Rita.-Debe estar guardandose para la final.-

El torneo continuó con los 8 finalistas. Lincoln era el octavo finalista. Su primer oponente era Chandler, quien tiene el poder de controlar la arena.

-Te derrotare de un solo ataque, Loud.-comienza a generar un tornado de arena y la dirige a Lincoln, pero este rápidamente de desliza hacía Chandler y lo manda a volar con un resplandor con ambas manos, derrotandolo.

-...Gané.-Lincoln de forma frivola.

Después le toco pelear en la semifinal contra Steak Stanko, quien tiene fuerza sobrehumana.

-Hasta aqui haz llegado, perdedor.-Seak. Arranca un pedazo de bloque de la plataforma y lo lanza, pero Lincoln lo esquiva a una gran velocidad.

-...Mi turno.-Lincoln de forma frivola. Lanza muchas bolas de energia que Steak alcanza a esquivar, pese a la velocidad que eran lanzadas.

-¡Fallaste, tonto!-

-...-

Steak se da cuenta que las bolas de energia lo rodeaban completamente. Lincoln baja rápidamente los brazos, y todas las bolas de energía bombardean a Steak en todas las direcciones, derrotandolo.

-...Gané.-Lincoln frivolamente.

-Lincoln es realmente poderoso.-un espectador.

-Claro que lo es.-Lynn sr.-Es un Loud.-

-La chica que pasó a la final tiene un poder similar al de Lincoln.-una espectadora

-Pero Lincoln es mucho mas fuerte.-Rita.-Y les dara un gran espectáculo.-

Llegó la final. Lincoln le toco enfrentarse contra Ronnie Anne, quien tiene 2 poderes: emitir una luz roja, y emitir una luz azul. Ronnie Anne miraba a Lincoln con cara desafiante.

-¡Da lo mejor de ti, Patético!-

-...-

Se dio inicio a la pelea. Ronnie Anne y Lincoln se atacan con bolas y destellos de energia y esquivan con una gran velocidad. Ambos se acercaban cada vez mas, hasta que ambos chocan los puños y comienzan a intercambiar golpes y patadas a gran velocidad, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¡Wooow!-Luna.

-¡Esto si es una gran pelea!-Lynn.

Ambos contrincantes se detienen. Se alejan y vuelven a atacar a diatancia con energia, pero parecia que los ataques de Ronnie Anne estaban siendo mas fuertes que los de Lincoln. Este último comienza a esquivar con un poco de dificultad. Ronnie Anne se dirige hacia Lincoln con mucha mas rapidez, y logra atacarlo con un fuerte puñetazo. Lincoln cae casi fuera de los bordes. Nota que salia sangre de su labio.

Lincoln ahora lanza una gran cantidad de ataques de energia, pero Ronnie Anne fácilmente los estaba esquivando, o bloqueando. Lincoln comienza a pelear a golpes contra ella, pero Ronnie Anne fácilmente le esquiva cada golpe y lo aparta de una patada.

-¿Pero que estas haciendo, Lincoln?-Rita.-Tu tienes mas poder que ella. Demuestraselo.-

-¡Lincoln! ¡Recuerda que tienes que dar todo lo que tengas! ¡Tienes el poder mio y el de tu madre!-

-(Callense, malditos hipócritas).-Lincoln con una mirada fria. Vuelve a intercambiar golpes y patadas contra Ronnie Anne.

-Te he visto entrenar mas de una vez, patético. Se que eres mas fuerte de lo que estas demostrando ahora. ¿Por que no usas todas tus fuerzas? ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero divertirme mas!-

-¡Cállate!-le lanza un gran resplandor blanco, pero Ronnie Anne lo esquiva patinando con una bola de luz azul.

-¡Pelea con todas tus fuerzas!-le da una patada a Lincoln en la cara.-¡Tienes 2 poderes, como yo!-

-¡No necesito que nadie me lo diga!-lanza varios ataques a lo loco, y ninguno acerta en Ronnie Anne.

-Patético. Eres debil despues de todo. No mereces ser un heroe.-Ronnie Anne le da un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago y una patada frontal con salto, derribando a Lincoln. Este se queda tendido en el suelo recostado de espaldas.

-¡Lincoln!-Rita enfadada.

-¡Levantate! ¡Tu no eres como esas fallas!-Lynn sr.

Lori miraba con preocupación a Lincoln. Vio como se estaba dejando apalizar por Ronnie Anne. Hasta que finalmente se harta y toma un megáfono que Lisa tenia guardado.

-¡Levaaaaaannntateeeee! ¡Liiiiiiiincooooooooln!-

Todos se quedan mirando a Lori.

-¡¿Que hacen esas fallas aqui?!-Lynn sr.

-¡No van a avergonzarnos en público!-Rita.

-¡¿Te estas dejando apalizar por la hermana de un idiota?! ¡Levantate! ¡Tu eres mejor que ella!-

-¿Que hacemos, Rita?-Lynn sr.

-Deja que hable. Cuando termine, las sacaremos de aqui.-

-¡Se que has estado cumpliendo el sueño que la basura de padre y la porqueria de madre de nosotros te estaban imponiendo por nosotras! ¡Y estamos muy agradecidas de que lo hagas!-

-¡¿Basura?!-Lynn sr.

-¡¿Porqueria?!-Rita.

-¡Lincoln! ¡Esos poderes que tienes no son de ellos! ¡Son tuyos! ¡Por lo tanto, no debes ser como mamá y papá! ¡Tienes que ser un héroe mucho mejor que ellos!-

Leni le quita el megáfono a Lori.

-¡Linky! ¡Eres nuestro mayor heroe, junto a Lori!-

-¡Tu rockeas mejor que esos farsantes que dicen llamarse heroes!-Luna tomando el megáfono.

-¡Lucete ante todos como el mejor héroe del mundo! ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Pero ya en serio, demuestrales a todos como es un heroe!-Luan.

-¡Pateale el tracero a esa perdedora!-Lynn.-¡Eres lo suficientemente fuerte, como para dejarte ganar!-

-¡Eres una de las pocas luces que ilumina nuestros corazones en este oscuro mundo lleno de dolor y superficialidad!-Lucy.

-¡Saca esa bestia salvaja que llevas dentro!-Lana.

-¡Demuestrale quien es el mejor heroe de todos!-Lola.

-¡Tus posibilidades de ganar son mucho mas altas que todos tus oponentes juntos!-Lisa.

-¡Lincoln, gana por nosotras!-Lily.

-¡Todas estamos apoyandote, Lincoln!-Lori recuperando el megafono.-¡No nos decepciones! ¡Tu eres nuestro mayor heroe de todos!-

-¡Voy a sacar esas fallas ahora mismo!-Lynn sr.

-¡Yo también!-Rita.

Todos se quedan quietos, al sentir una extraña sensación, como si algo estuviese por ocurrir. Lincoln se levanta. Su cara estaba con mucha confusión. Recuerda parte de su infancia, como loa entrenamientos duros, las palabras de sus hermanas, y los chicos y chicas que ha ido conociendo. Las palabras que sus hermanas le dijeron (eres mucho mejor que esos farsantes que dicen llamarse heroes), le estaban haciendo eco.

-Este poder...No es de mis padres...es mio...Es parte de mi...Y por lo tanto...yo deberia...elegir mi propio camino...Gracias, hermanas mias.-

Lincoln suelta un poderoso destello que a la vez genera una fortísima corriente de aire que saca al árbitro de la plataforma. Para el asombro de todos, el cabello de Lincoln volvió a ser blanco, pero ademas, sus ojos eran de color gris, al igual que el destello que rodea todo su cuerpo.

-¡Hora de pelear!-

Lincoln con una gran velocidad, le acierta muchos golpes a Ronnie Anne. Esta contraataca con bolas de energia, pero Lincoln las aparta con las manos sin ningún problema. Ronnie Anne se lanza al ataque con golpes y patadas, pero todos sus ataques son bloqueados por Lincoln, que ademas, le da un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago y la manda volando, pero Ronnie Anne alcanza a lanzar un destello que amortigua su caida y regresa al escenario.

-Esto...es...¡Impresionante! ¡Pero mira esto!-Ronnie Anne tambien genera una fortísima corriente de viento. Sus ojos se tornaron purpura, al igual que el destello que irradia su cuerpo.

Ambos comienzan a atacarse a gran velocidad. Estaban luchando al mismo nivel. Se alejan y atacan con bolas de enegia que chocan y explotan. Se lanzan un destello gris y purpura respectivamente y estos chocan, provocando una cegadora luz. Ambos vuelven a enfrentarse a golpes directamente. Ronnie Anne genera 2 bolas de luz. Una roja y otra azul, las cuales mezcla y genera un larguísimo y poderoso destello purpura. Lincoln genera una bola de luz grisacea y la usa para patinar sobre el destello de Ronnie Anne, hasta llegar detras de ella, y con esa misma bola de energia, lanza un poderoso destello que manda volando a Ronnie Anne, hasta sacarla del cuadrilátero, quedando fuera.-

-¡Y el ganador es...Lincoln Loud!-el referí. Todo el público grita por la emoción.

Los reporteros buscan conversar con Lincoln, pero este los aparta con una rafaga de energia. Ronnie Anne se le acerca.

-Buena pelea. Espero que volvamos a enfrentarnos algun día.-

-...-Lincoln sin expresión alguna, le da la mano, pero luego sonrie.-Es un trato.-

Lincoln regresa a los camerinos. Se da una ducha y se cambia de ropa. Apunto se irse, se topa con sus padres.

-¡Bien hecho, Lincoln!-Rita.

-¡Sabia que comprenderias!-Lynn sr.

-¡Realmente te has vuelto fuerte!-

-¡Y todo gracias a nosotros!-

-...No. Fue gracias a mia hermanas, que me hicieron razonar conmigo mismo.-

-Y hablando de esas fallas, ¿donde estarán?-

-Nos deben una gran explicación.-

Aparecen las hermanas Loud.

-Todas ellas se iran conmigo a vivir a mi casa.-Lori de una manera desafiante.-...Y Lincoln tambien.-

-¿De que estas hablando, Lori?-

-¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarnos así?-

-Pues tenemos pruebas.-Lisa.-Las pruebas para demostrarles al mundo como son ustedes en realidad. La forma en que nos han tratado, y la sobreexigencia en los entrenamientos de Lincoln todos estos años, cuentan como violencia intrafamiliar.-

-Ademas de como han hablado mal de la prensa y de sus propios admiradores.-Lucy.

-Asi que si no quieren que el mundo sepa quienes son ustedes en realidad, me entregarán la custodia de Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, y Lily.-Lori.-Y como solo les quedará Lincoln, él ya no tendrá que convertirse en un heroe si no quiere serlo y si quiere, se puede ir a vivir con nosotras también. He estado esperando esto por años. Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo, Lincoln.-

-No serías capaz de arruinar a tus propios padres.-Rita.

-¿Quieren que se los demuestre?-Lori con una sonrisa.

-...-

-...-

-Tu ganas.-

-Tal vez, ser un heroe no esta mal.-Lincoln con una sonrisa.-El heroe dibujante Lincoln Loud, alias "Grayflash". Tenian razón, chicas. No debo ser como esos 2. Debo ser mucho mejor que ellos, y les prometo, ser el mejor heroe de la historia.-

Rita y Lynn sr les entregaron las custodias de las demas hermanas a Lori. Al mismo tiempo, Lincoln se fue a vivir con sus hermanas. Lincoln habia llegado a un trato con Rita y Lynn sr: convertirse en heroe, a cambio de permitirle convivir con sus hermanas. Ellos aceptaron a regañadientes. Lincoln recupero su gusto por dibujar. Para él, era un nuevo comienzo. Recuperaria tambien el tiempo perdido con sus hermanas por años de entrenamientos duros de Rita y Lynn sr. Pero tambien se convertiria en heroe, porque ya tiene mas de un motivo para serlo. El nuevo heroe Lincoln Loud ha resurgido de las cenizas del fuego de la agonía que una vez lo consumió por años. Y su destello brillara por el resto de su vida.

Fin.


End file.
